Ipod Challenge
by DJdreaming
Summary: Well, I thought I would give it a try seeing I haven't written anything in a long time...Enjoy...review...


Decided to do the iPod challenge, I was bored nothing else to do…so here you go!

**Saosin: You're Not Alone**

She shook her head; he just didn't understand what she was saying.

"Tristan don't you get it?"

"Get what Rory? What is there to get?" Tristan insisted crossing his arms over his chest.

She walked forward eyes pleading with him to understand. Rory reached out brushing her hand against his cheek. "You are not alone! Listen to me Tristan Janlan DuGrey you are not alone! You are far from it!"

"How?" He asked her his voice cracking, his arms dropping down in defeat.

"Because you have me! You even have my mother and father! You have people on your side there for you, you just can't see it!" Rory shouted at him as he sighed in defeat; as he finally gave in hugging her tightly.

**Good Charlotte: The River**

"Never have I ever…had sex in a classroom." Rory smiled and took a shot with Finn, Logan, Stephanie, and Colin. They all looked at her shocked.

"What? Really, I'm not as innocent as I look, I don't care if my boyfriend calls me Mary or not I sure as hell am not one and he's proof of that." They held their hands up innocently.

Rosemary shook her head, "I feel left out." She pouted.

"Here now love; I'll make it all better." Finn said acting like he was going to pull her out of her seat and run with her to a classroom.

"Where is that sexy boyfriend of yours?" Stephanie asked.

"Right here." They all turned to see Tristan walking in the room. He kissed Rory hard on the mouth, "Sorry I'm late."

**Millionaires: I Like Money**

I watched them dance slowly around the room. She was all fake tan and fake boobs. Her blonde hair was stiff and straight with years of dye and product. When he finally freed himself from her claws he made his way to me. I smiled and looked into his stormy blue eyes. His eyes raked over my body before pulling me into his arms. Tristan was gorgeous on his own level no one I had ever met compared to him. And this place in his arms, I would be happy to stay forever. With all these girls throwing themselves at him with their fake everything he stayed glued to my side afraid to move away from me and honestly I was alright with that.

**The Maine: Kiss and Sell**

All of these girls were the same to me. I had gone to school with them since I was about five. When she came here I was expecting something like all the others. Rory Gilmore was beautiful with smooth pale skin, dark chocolate hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I figured she was going to be like all the others stupid and easy but here I sat in her house watching her mock movies with her mother. She was smarter than anyone I knew and she ate. She was my Mary and no one could tear me away from.

"Tristan! You're supposed to be watching the movie not my daughter! I know she's enchanting but focus boy focus!" Lorelei woke me from my dreaming.

Rory turned and looked at me a smile playing across her face. She was perfect.

**Alkaline Trio: Help Me**

I giggled as I watched him walk toward me like a lion hunting its prey. I quickly ran the other way trying to get away from him.

"Mary! You can't hide forever."

I gasped a laugh falling from my lips. "Bible Boy, I'm not hiding I'm right here." I said standing in front of him.

He jumped at me out of no where sending me flying back onto the couch in shock. "Tristan!" He chuckled and flew on top of me…I really need to stop reading those crappy novels, saying things like he flew on top of me. It was more like he jumped onto me catching himself before he could smash me under him.

I rolled my eyes at him always the dramatic one.

**The Spill Canvas: Lullaby**

She fell onto the bed with a sigh; she didn't even bother changing before falling asleep.

He got home later that night and took in the site before him, his wife asleep on their bed fully clothed. He chuckled to himself a laugh escaping his lips. He knew she had been tired lately; it was worrying him how much so. He pulled off her shoes and then carefully her jacket and took her hair out of the pins holding it up.

"I love you." She mumbled into the pillow her sleepy eyes barely looking at him. He smiled at her asking her to sit up a little. He pulled her out of her work clothes and put her in one of his old shirts. I stripped and got in bed with her a look of contempt crossing his face. This was the life and he wouldn't have it any other way, his beautiful wife next to him forever.

**Jeff Buckley: Hallelujah**

_Tristan,_

_I don't know what to put in this letter exactly. I could go on and tell you all about what's been happening in my life since you've been gone but I don't think that's what you want to hear. I know what your thinking this is coming from Rory Gilmore, the girl whose dreams revolve around journalism and now she can't use words. Ridiculous. I wouldn't be surprised if you should this to your friends and laughed. _

_You know this is my fifth try at a letter to you. Each one I didn't like how it sounded and the fourth wasn't bad but it was smeared from my tears, though this one seems to be fairing okay even though I am still crying. _

_I never knew what to say to you though. You were always so different from the others; they were easy for me to get along with. There was Dean so simple I could say anything and he wouldn't care but you, you were always there confusing me beyond belief. _

_I love you, _

_I miss you,_

_Come back to me,_

_Forever yours,_

_Mary._

_P.S. I'm not sure the real point of my letter its just to show you how much I love you and I'll be writing everyday until you come back to me from that hell…Tomorrows letter will make more sense._

Tristan just about cried as he read the letter, he heard shots in the background and what seemed like a bomb in the distance. He would make his way back to her no matter what and, he would be there for their daughter when she was born. Sweet little Lorelei Emily, due in four months, he would be there, he would hold her hand. He swore this as the impact hit his body and the breath was knocked out of him.

**Mae: Suspension**

"Logan." Rory said surprised when she saw me.

"Ace." I smiled brighter than usual, she looked great. "What are you doing here? Sadly I can't talk for long I'm waiting for an interview to come in, I'm doing it for one of my reporters, they're sick." I rambled.

She nodded. "I know you are interviewing Tristan DuGrey right?"

"Yeah how do you know that?" She opened her mouth to answer when Tristan DuGrey walked over and shook my hand. "Mr. DuGrey, it's great to meet you!" I said enthusiastically, when really I wanted to know why Rory Gilmore was here.

Tristan turned to her and smiled. "Mary, I'm sorry you have to sit through this, I promised you a fun work free day and here we are." She shook her head with a bright smile on her face.

"It's alright Bible Boy, I don't mind, it will be fun to watch someone getting interviewed, it will be just like I'm in Yale on the paper again."

"You two know each other?" I asked confused

Rory laughed a beautiful, "I should hope I know my fiancé." She held out her hand with a simple diamond ring on it. I recognized from somewhere and then I remembered, Claire DuGrey, it was a family heirloom and I bet she loved it for its simplicity. I can't believe she was getting married. I sat down and did the rest of the interview with shock in the back of my mind.

**Faber Drive: Tongue Tied**

I stared at her wondering how I was supposed to tell this to her, how I was supposed to give these words to her. It'll be one moment with her and the next not. I can't see how this is going to work for me; I'm going to need luck on my side.

"Mary?" She looked up at me worried.

"Tristan?" A small sob escaped me, no I will not cry. "Tristan, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Mary, I…I got called out. I have to leave…soon." Heartbreak was written across her face.

"But…no you just got back you can't leave! You can't leave me!" She started to cry, sobs racking her body.

"Shh baby, I'll be fine, I love you so much. I promise you will come back as soon as I can. I love you baby, never forget that." The fear played behind my eyes but I would never show her that.

**The White Tie Affair: Watching You**

He felt like a stalker. He was prowling around her house late at night. Well it was his house to but he still felt like a stalker, going to the window. This girl and her crazy ideas would be the death of him. In the middle of the night she wanted him to throw pebbles and quote, Romeo and Juliet. What this was doing he had no idea. There was a dog barking and he prayed no one saw him because he looked pretty stupid in his green tights and shiny shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing out there?" A male voice called from next door and the neighbor flashed a light at him. The old man looked at Tristan in his get-up and started cracking up.

"Well…I really don't wanna know so I'm just gonna go back to bed and pretend I never saw anything…and you boy I suggest you get back inside to your wife." The old man looked up to the window where Rory stood laughing.

This had to be the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Hey Romeo, quote some lines to me up here…I don't think any of the other neighbors want to see you like that not to mention you might give the nice old lady a heart attack, because damn your sexy." He growled at her and she just started laughing harder. Oh yeah she was going to pay for this.


End file.
